Sorry
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Lie To Me"  Buffy admits in the episode "Older and Far away" that she and Spike are a couple. I take it from there.  Buffy finally found Spike


Sorry!

Buffy wandered through the different cemeteries of Sunnydale but wasn´t really concentrating on her slaying. The fight between her and Spike had been over a week ago, and she hadn't seen him since then.

She could understand his jealousy if she had really given him a reason, but she only wanted to drink a coffee with her History Professor, because it was a possibility that Spike was related to him.

Spike always wanted to know if someone from his family was still alive…or if he had a family at all. She only wanted to help him.

She went to the cafeteria the next day, and they found out that Spike was indeed a forefather of Mr. Fine. Of course she didn´t tell him that Spike was over one hundred years old, but she said that her boyfriend's last name was Pratt…and the Professor was really interested in him. He wanted to meet up.

That would have been no problem…but first she had to find him.

She left the second last graveyard and made her way to the Restfield Cemetery.

Spike had hurt her with his words and his distrust…but on the other hand she could understand why he had reacted that way. He had told her about the women in his life…and all of them had betrayed and fooled him.

She didn´t realize that she was going straight to his crypt…only as she stood before the door did she recognize it. She laid a hand on the cold wood and could feel a prickle down the back of her neck…he was there.

She pushed the door open and the smell of dust and mould reached her nose. In every corner were lit candles, and everything looked like as though Spike had never left the crypt. The green armchair stood in the middle of the room and the old fashioned TV stood right in front of it.

Buffy made her way deeper into the crypt and let her fingertips brush over the different surfaces. She could feel him…but she was afraid to look for him…maybe he would feel her presence too and come to her?

She stood really quite before the hole in the ground that leads to the lower level…and eavesdropped.

Buffy could hear the sound of an acoustic guitar…and somebody was singing. She couldn´t understand the words, but the melody was nice and slow.

She decided to go down the ladder and try to catch what he was singing…maybe he was singing about her?

Slowly, she climbed down the rungs. As Buffy reached the ground she stood still again…Now she make out every word he was singing.

"_Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die."_

"_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry."_

Buffy gulped down tears. He sang the words with so much pain in his voice and all she want to do was go to him and make it all go away…but she couldn´t…she was rooted to the spot, forced to listen to the second verse.

"_This time i think i'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die"_

"_Every single day i think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah _

_Sorry!"_

Nothing could have held Buffy back after she heard these words…slowly she approached the bed he was sitting on with the guitar in his hands- the one that she gave him at his last birthday. As she was almost beside him he looked up and sang the last line.

"_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby."_

She stood before him, with tears brimming in her eyes and even his shone with tears.

"I´m sorry, luv! Please forgive me!" he said, laid the guitar beside him onto the bed. Then he looped his arms around her waist and began to cry.

"Shhh…it's okay, sweetie! I forgive you…of course I forgive you…I love you so much Spike!" said Buffy and stroked his tousled platinum blonde hair.

They both didn´t know how long they stayed like that. But as his cries turned into whimpers she forced him to look at her.

"I love you, William…you have to believe me, I'd never cheat on you…I only met Mr. Fine to…."

Spike closed his eyes and gulped hard. "I don´t want to know what you two did…it's your business…and I must learn to believe in you!" his gaze sank to the floor again.

"Spike! Look at me!" said Buffy forcefully…and he obeyed.

She looked deep into his eyes, hiding nothing from him. "I met him, because I found out that he has forefathers in England, and their last name was Pratt."

Spike's eyes began to glow as Buffy said his last name.

"And…", she continued, "we found out that he's a relative. His great great grandmother was your mother."

Again tears stood in his eyes. "So you did it all for me?"

"Yep…just for you - because I love you, baby!" said Buffy and kissed the top of his head.

Spike leaned his head against her belly and sighed with relief. "Love you, too!"

The End!


End file.
